Absolutely Anything
by geographicalAnomaly
Summary: I would do anything for him. It didn't matter how heinous the deed, I'd do it for him. And that is the truth. GerIta.
1. Chapter 1

I would do anything for him. It didn't matter how heinous the deed, I'd do it for him.

And that is the truth.

~0~

Amidst the trees of Deutschland, there stood a large mansion of wood and brick. It looked quite old fashioned on the outside, but the inside was modern and advanced. In a large quiet room on the second floor, a young woman gazed at her computer screen.

"To think they've been around for so long." She muttered. "And no one's noticed them. Until now, of course. Hmm…. Maybe I could use this. Yes. This would be the perfect time to start."

Sitting back in her chair, she picked up one of her many books on her idol: Adolf Hitler. Though many saw him as mad, she believed he was onto something. And what he couldn't fulfill, she thought, _she_ could. All she needed were two men to do so. The first was a German: Ludwig, and the second an Italian: Feliciano Vargas.

Nadine Klein was this young woman's name. And she believed that with those two men, she'd be able to conquer the world.

~0~

As their secret was being discovered and their lives unknowingly headed for disaster, Ludwig and Feliciano were just arriving home from a G8 meeting. Ludwig had a horrible headache and had to (against his will) threaten Feliciano in order for the Italian to stop talking. Once in the house, Ludwig headed straight to bed for a short power nap before dinner. He told Feliciano that he could only wake him up if it were an emergency, and the Italian nodded in recognition with an added salute. They shared a quick kiss before Ludwig headed for his room.

Feliciano immediately headed for the phone once Ludwig was out of sight. He dialed his good friend Elizaveta to tell her how the meeting went. As they spoke, a strange black car pulled up into the driveway.

"I'm in the drive." The man in the driver's seat spoke into his cell phone. "Proceed as ordered?"

"Yes." Nadine's voice sounded from the speaker. "I will be there shortly, so make sure you don't fail me, or you know what will happen."

"I will not fail you madam." The man said, bringing out his Walther P-88 and making sure it was loaded.

"Make it quick." Nadine said. "I'm on my way right now."

The man and two others then exited the car. At the door, they found it unlocked; how careless. They moved quietly once inside and quickly found one of the intended targets: Feliciano. He was still talking on the phone when a black gloved hand clamped over his mouth. With a muffled scream, he dropped the phone, Elizaveta asking what was wrong on the other end. Pressing the gun's cold barrel to Feliciano's temple, the man spoke through a mask.

"Where is Ludwig?" he asked, loosening his hand over the Italian's mouth.

"H-He's taking a nap." Italy shivered.

"Lead the way then." The man said. "And quickly, we don't want to waste time."

Feliciano gulped down his fear and led the three men down the hall to Ludwig's room. Not bothering to knock, the four entered the room and stood before a sleeping Ludwig curled up in the blankets of his bed. Feliciano shook his shoulder a few times before Ludwig groaned.

"I told you not to wake me up unless it was an emergency." He said.

"B-But it _is_ an emergency." Italy said. "Just look."

Ludwig turned over sleepily and glanced up at the captive Italy. He immediately jolted up and grabbed his own Walther P-88 from under his pillow. Before he could fire though, the other two men pointed their guns at him.

"Better come quietly." The man holding Feliciano said, jamming the barrel into the Italian's temple. "Or I'll blow his brains out."

Ludwig had no other choice but to throw his gun across the room to ensure them he wouldn't try anything. The men then had the German dress and be led outside as another black car pulled into the driveway. A black suited man climbed out of the driver's seat and opened the backseat door to allow a young woman out of the car: Nadine Klein. Her size wasn't intimidating but her icy glare made up for it. She strolled up to the men and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Germany and Italy." She said. "I am Nadine Klein. You're probably wondering just why I've had you both captured like this."

Germany said nothing in response but nodded in recognition. Italy was trembling in fear but kept his mouth shut as well.

"It is my knowledge that you both are personified countries." Nadine said. "How I have come to know this is my own personal secret, and I don't have time to explain my full plan so I'll put it bluntly. You both will be used in my Project: Vollstyndig Machtergreifung, which I'm sure you know what that means, don't you Ludwig?"

Germany stared down at the small woman, his gaze attempting to call her bluff. Was she serious? No one would have the audacity to attempt such a thing. They would need a massive military force and of course power in government. There was no way such a small woman would be able to-

"Do you think I'm not serious?" Nadine smiled darkly. "Tell us, Ludwig, what does Vollstyndig Machtergreifung mean?"

Ludwig stared at the ground. He had absolutely no idea how this was going to go, but he knew things weren't going to well for him, Italy and all the other countries. He translated those two words with grim expectations in his mind.

"Vollstyndig Machtergreifung means… _Complete Takeover_."

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray for new fanfic! *confettis*<br>Please give an ice cold welcome to a new OC, Nadine Klein.  
>Trust me, if you don't hate her now, you will later on.<strong>

**Reviews are Love!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Vollstyndig Machtergreifung means… Complete Takeover."

"Very good, Ludwig." Nadine smirked. "Now let's get going, I have a very tight schedule, and I have much in store for you."

The man that held Feliciano at gunpoint led the Italian to the first car and forced him to sit in the passenger seat while he sat at the wheel, keeping the gun pointed at the trembling nation the entire time. The other two men forced Ludwig into the backseat and sat on either side of him. Nadine returned to her car and her butler backed out of the drive to lead the first car away.

On the other line of the phone, which none of the men had noticed, Elizaveta was panicked. Italy had been grabbed by someone he didn't know, and was probably kidnapped. Grabbing her coat, she headed for the door. Before she could reach for the handle though, an albino man blocked the door.

"What now, Gilbert?" Elizaveta asked, annoyed with him. "I need to go check on Italy."

"You were talking to him on speaker." The Prussian said. "I heard it too. They most likely got Ludwig as well as Feli."

"But how can you be sure?" Elizaveta said.

"They asked for Ludwig." Gilbert said. "And you know Italy isn't cunning enough to think of an escape."

Elizaveta moved her gaze to the floor. It was true. Italy was very dependent, so he'd be a very easy target to capture. But who would want to capture the both of them? And why?

"There are a lot of screwed up people, Hungary." Gilbert said, making Elizaveta realize she had voiced her thoughts. "They could have any sort of motive. And any sort of use for Ludwig and Feliciano. The only thing we can do now is keep our guards up until they come for us next."

"What makes you think they'll come after us?" Hungary asked. Gilbert handed her a letter that was addressed to him.

"I'm willing to bet everyone got one of these." He said, sitting on the couch. "She knows where we are. And with Ludwig, I'm sure things will get ugly pretty quickly."

Elizaveta opened the letter and read it. Her eyes widened with both shock and fear by the time she finished.

"She's insane." She said. "There's no way-"

"Like I said, she has Ludwig." Gilbert said. "And now it's all possible."

_Dear Gilbert Beilschmidt,  
>I have successfully captured your brother and his little boyfriend. Being you were East Germany before its removal, you are next on my list and will surrender immediately or face the wrath of the Klein Empire. Believe me; it is in your best interest to heed my advice before you're too late to save yourself. Project Vollstyndig Machtergreifung is already in motion. If you resist, I will have to take you by force.<br>Sincerely, Nadine Klein_

_P.S. My men are already staking out your home. If you, Elizaveta Héderváry or Roderich Edelstein attempt to leave, we will apprehend you and bring you into the custody of the Klein Empire, so don't get any ideas._

"So what are we going to do?" Hungary asked. "Sit here and do nothing?"

"It doesn't say how many men are staking out the house." Gilbert said. "There's the chance we could take them on, but we can't be sure. That and Roddie's visiting Switzerland right now. As long as he stays there, he'll be fine. Even with Ludwig, that Nadine girl won't be able to touch Switzerland with his permanent neutrality, same goes for Liechtenstein. All we can do right now is make sure he doesn't try coming home."

With that, Gilbert grabbed the phone and dialed Switzerland's house. After the first ring, a soft voice answered.

"Zwingli residence, may I ask who is calling?" Lili asked.

"Liech, it's me Gilbert." Prussia said. "Is Austria still at your house?"

"Oh, hello Mr. Prussia." Liechtenstein said sweetly. "Yes, Mr. Austria is still here, is there something wrong?"

"Make sure he doesn't leave, no matter what." Gilbert said. "And tell your brother to check his email, I'm sending him something urgent."

"Okay, I'll tell them." Lili said, and hang up along with Gilbert. Walking down the hallway, she found her big brother Vash having tea with Mr. Roderich. Vash looked up at her and put his cup down.

"Who was calling?" he asked.

"It was Mr. Prussia." Lili said. "He said to not let Mr. Austria leave no matter what."

"What? Why?" Austria asked.

"He didn't say." Lili replied. "But he said for you to check your email, big brother. He sent you something urgent."

"My email?" Switzerland got up from his seat and walked over to the computer. After a few clicks, he opened the email Prussia sent to him and now understood just why he wanted Austria to stay.

"You might want to look at this, Roderich." He said, backing up from the computer to let Austria see. After reading the message, the Austrian scowled.

"The girl's insane, thinking they'll just sit there and not put up a fight." He said. "But I understand why they wanted me to stay here."

"My permanent neutrality will keep you from being captured." Switzerland said. "And in the meantime, we can try to find something out about this Nadine Klein."

Back at Austria's house, Prussia was on his laptop asking the other nations if they had gotten the same threat. They all had.

"So why did she send a message to everyone saying that they'd be targeted?" Hungary asked. "Why not use the method of surprise?"

"The little bitch is confident." Prussia griped. "Confident that we'll all fall at her feet."

"But with just Germany and Italy, she can't do much." Hungary said.

"She doesn't have just those two." Gilbert shut down his laptop and lay back on the sofa. "At least, she doesn't yet."

"What do you mean?" Hungary asked.

"Feliciano isn't the only Italy." Gilbert said. "He's just Northern Italy. Once she gets Southern Italy, Romano, she'll have Spain. When she gets Spain, France will follow; then England, then America, then Canada, then Cuba. So by the end of the day, she'll have all of North and South America and most of Europe just by catching Southern Italy."

"And what will she get with Germany?" Elizaveta asked. "You seem to have gotten everything figured out."

"Well, for one thing, she'd get you and me." Prussia held out his hand for Gilbird to land. "And she thought she'd get Austria too, but she didn't account for him visiting Switzerland. I'm sure she'll find that out soon enough. After she got us, she'd head to get the rest of Europe, and then go east to Russia, China and the other Asian countries."

"What about the Nordics?" Hungary asked. "And Australia? Africa too. She won't be able to conquer them all."

"With each nation that falls, she'll most likely take over their government." Gilbert said. "And in turn gain their militaries. Once she has both the Americas and all of Europe, she should have an army big enough to take on any other country she hasn't conquered."

"…Are you sure you're not her accomplice?" Elizaveta asked. "You seem to know her entire plan already."

"It's just an educated guess." Prussia said. "I mean, if the goal is Vollstyndig Machtergreifung, Complete Takeover, that'd be the best route to take to get there. But her plan isn't perfect. There's one fatal flaw that just may work to our advantage."

"And what flaw would that be?" Hungary asked.

"Ludwig's cooperation." Gilbert said. "He won't follow a little girl's orders unless he's forced or blackmailed. There's a chance we can use that to beat her before she spreads her so called 'rule' to the entire world."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2!<strong>

**Basically a vague overview of Nadine's intended plan (Prussia is very smart, yes? owo)  
>Next chapter will follow Germany and Italy to Nadine's house.<strong>

**in the meantime, comments make Chapters appear!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of Absolutely Anything  
>Sorry for the late post. I posted this earlier on DeviantArt.<strong>

* * *

><p>The two black cars pulled into the drive of a large wood and brick mansion. Feliciano was still held at gunpoint, but he had relaxed a bit during the drive. Nadine's butler opened the door for Nadine to exit the vehicle, and she strode over to the second car. The man who held Italy at gunpoint rolled down the window.<p>

"Take them out back." She said. "I'll meet you there once I get my things."

"Yes madam." The man said, and continued to drive up a path that led to the backyard. There was a large building there, and they parked beside it. The three men led the two nations inside and sat them down and tied them to their seats by their hands and ankles. They were captives; and nations or not, they'd be treated as captives. Feliciano murmured about how he didn't like being tied up, but having a gun shoved into his face made him immediately apologize and keep quiet.

'_What's going to happen to us now?_' Ludwig thought. '_I have a pretty vague idea due to knowing just the name of her plot… But I don't know. Maybe she'll tell us, like the usual villain._'

After a few minutes, Nadine walked in with her butler. Her appearance was slightly different due to her change in clothes, but her sarcastic smirk and ice cold eyes were still the same.

"Comfortable?" she asked. Ludwig didn't answer, hearing the sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"What do you want with us?" he asked.

"It's quite simple really." Nadine strolled over to the far side of the warehouse. With a clap of her hands, a pair of lights lit up the back wall, revealing a large banner.

Was that… a swastika?

_No, it's reversed._ Ludwig thought. But what could that mean?

"I'm very much aware that you were around during our great Deutschland's time of power." Nadine said, walking back to the two. "So I'm sure you understand the mistakes he made. And by 'he' I mean Adolf Hitler."

"He was a madman." Ludwig said. "That goal of his was completely unattainable—"

Ludwig barely got through that sentence before he was sent flying to the ground, chair and all. His cheek stung and grew red as Nadine twirled a whip around her hand.

"I don't support that kind of talk, Ludwig." She said coldly. "This is your first warning. Now allow me to make another thing clear to you. I do not tolerate failure, disobedience or back talk. If you do either of the three, not only will you receive punishment, but your little friend here will as well."

With those words, Nadine flicked her wrist and whipped Feliciano across the face, as she had done to Ludwig. He didn't fall back because one of the men held his chair in place. As his cheek also turned red, Nadine returned her attention to Ludwig.

"Do I make myself clear?" she asked. Ludwig glared at her in a silent defiance, but nodded. He would have to comply in order to keep Italy safe. Nadine straightened the chair Ludwig was strapped to and patted his head.

"Good boy." She said, and waltzed over to her butler to obtain some papers.

"I've already acquired the first target." She said, striding back and looking through the papers. "I believe you know a _Gilbert Beilschmidt_?" Ludwig's head shot up. "Dein Bruder, correct?" Ludwig nodded. "Good. Now my orders are simple. Bring him back dead or alive and we won't have a problem."

"Wait, _Dead_?" Ludwig exclaimed; which earned him another whiplash to the cheek, and causing it to bleed. He didn't fall back thanks to one of the men keeping his chair straight. He should have thought before speaking. "Es tut mir leid…" he mumbled before Nadine to do the same to Italy.

"Ah, so you're learning." She smirked, putting her whip down. "That's what I expect from you, Germany. Anyway, I know for a fact that you nations cannot die. What I meant was don't hesitate to wound or dismember him in any way, as long as he gets here within the allotted amount of time. Understand?"

Ludwig nodded.

"Remove their bonds and take Feliciano into the house." Nadine commanded the three men. "I have a room prepared for him. Ludwig, I have a few more things to say to you before you head out."

With a salute, the three men and Nadine's butler un-tied Germany and Italy and led Italy out of the warehouse. Nadine led Germany into another room and stood before a large world map.

"The plan is simple." She said. "One by one you'll capture each country and bring them to me. We'll start here in Europe. Once Europe is mine, then we'll head to the Americas. Once done there, we'll head on to Asia and Africa. With each country to deliver to me, I will use them to take over their individual governments, and use their people as soldiers in my army. And as I had stated before, you will not hesitate in using any methods of violence to attain each country. Now, seeing as how you distracted me before, I will tell you my motive. Sit."

Ludwig moved back a step to sit in the single chair in the room.

"You see, my family has been residing here in Deutschland for hundreds of years." She began. "My relatives during World War II were treated well, since they were purebred Germans, and as a child I was taught that Adolf Hitler was not mad, just going at his goal the wrong way. Well, I've decided to go at his goal the _right_ way. Instead of a massacre of whoever was unclean or simply not worthy, I plan to unite the whole world under one rule."

'_I guess that's how she convinces herself she's doing something right…_' Ludwig thought.

"And maybe then I'll go at creating a perfect race, we'll see." Nadine shrugged, removing the previous thought from Ludwig's head. "Anyway, it's already five o clock, and dinner will be at six. You must go and collect Gilbert Beilschmidt, Elizaveta Héderváry and Roderich Edelstein—"

"Madam." Nadine's butler stood in the doorway.

"What is it Augustus?" Nadine asked.

"I have received a message from your troops surrounding the Edelstein house." He said. "It turns out that Mr. Roderich Edelstein is not present within the house."

"What?" Nadine's icy eyes glared daggers into the older man. "Where is he then?"

"According to your men," Augustus said, unfazed, "he is out visiting a Vash Zwingli."

"Zwingli?" Nadine asked, heading for her papers. "If I remember correctly—"

"Vash Zwingli is Switzerland." Germany said. "And Lili Zwingli is Liechtenstein. I was looking for an opportunity to ask, but what are you going to do about those two and their permanent neutrality?"

"There's not much I can do." Nadine said. "At least not yet. Once I have Europe, the Americas and Asia, I'm sure they'll willingly join my empire."

'_Vash would never do that,_' Ludwig thought, '_even if his life depended on it. The only way she'd get Switzerland and Liechtenstein is over his dead unmoving body. That of course can't happen since he's a nation._'

"Anyway, your orders aren't that much changed." Nadine said. "Since Roderich isn't present, you'll just have to skip him. Go and collect Gilbert Beilschmidt and Elizaveta Héderváry and bring them here before dinner at six. Understood?" Ludwig nodded. "Then here." Nadine tossed his Walther P-88 onto his lap. "My men brought it to me when you were captured. You might as well be comfortable with a weapon. It increases the chance of success. Now go."

With an obedient bow, Ludwig got up and left the building. A silver Mercedes-Benz was waiting for him outside. Once he was in the passenger seat, Nadine shared a few more words with him that finalized his decision. He was going to follow her orders to the fullest extent. He didn't want to, but he had no other choice. As he was driven to Austria's house, he made sure his gun was fully loaded.

In Austria's house, Gilbert and Elizaveta were getting ready. Having spotted some of Nadine's men outside and closing in, they knew they were going to be attacked soon.

"There's a pretty good chance he'll be here too." Gilbert said. "If that's the case, you run."

"What?" Elizaveta asked, shocked. "I'm not going to run—"

"If that Nadine girl has convinced West into doing her bidding," Prussia said, "then you will run. You will run to Switzerland and hold the fort there. You're one of our strongest fighters, and we can't have you captured."

"Fine." Hungary said. "But you'll have to cover for me while I plow my way through the others."

"I will, don't you worry." Gilbert smiled. But this was a sort of empty smile. He knew what was coming, and he knew West didn't want to do it, but he had to.

The two stood back to back in the center of the living room. They could see the shadows moving outside, getting ready to pounce. Weapons drawn, they waited for them to make the first move.

They didn't have to wait long.

Ludwig pulled up in the Benz well into the fight. Gilbert and Elizaveta were easily matched with Nadine's men. Ludwig checked his watch. It was 5:15. It took fifteen minutes to get there, and would take fifteen minutes to get back. He needed to move quickly. Without being seen, Ludwig snuck into the house and went straight for the kitchen. Hungary would need to be taken care of first; he knew how rough she could get. Grabbing a skillet from the rack, he headed into the fight.

Again and again Gilbert and Elizaveta would come back to back as they fought Nadine's men. They couldn't afford getting too much distance between each other, or else they wouldn't be able to back each other up. The next attack they made however, would lead to the end of it. They had gained too much distance from each other, and Gilbert wasn't able to warn Elizaveta in time before the skillet impacted with the back of her head, knocking her unconscious.

"West…" Gilbert breathed.

"Take her." Ludwig said, nudging Hungary with his foot. "I'll take care of this one."

Quickly, Nadine's men picked up Hungary and took off for Nadine's mansion. Now it was just the two brothers.

"West, I know you don't want to do this." Prussia said.

"I know…" Germany said, pulling out his gun and pointing it at his older brother. "But I have to."

"He's a nation too you know." Prussia said. "He won't die, no matter what happens."

"That's not the point." Germany said, finger on the trigger. "I don't want him to go through that."

"I don't either." Prussia said. "But you know better than this."

"Just shut up." Germany's hand was beginning to tremble. "You wouldn't understand."

"Wouldn't I West?" Prussia asked. "Wouldn't I?"

"Just… Just SHUT UP!"

And with that, he fired.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_One last thing, Ludwig." Nadine said. "If you behave yourself and do as you're told, no harm will come to your little Italy. But if you fail me, I'll put him through every method of torture in the book. And since he won't die, it'll be all the more fun, don't you agree?"_

Ludwig stood over his brother's body. A small puddle of blood began to pool around Prussia's head, staining his silver-white hair. The bullet had entered his head right between the eyes. It was quite impressive marksmanship on Ludwig's account. Choking back sobs of regret, he picked up Prussia and slung him over his shoulder, carrying him back to the Mercedes-Benz. Placing his brother in the backseat, the car drove away. While it glided through the black night, Ludwig could hear his brother's voice from the backseat.

"You idiot."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of Absolutely Anything**

**Sorry for the late update! n**

* * *

><p>When Hungary woke up from her skillet-induced sleep, she found herself in a small room. Well, it was more like a small cell. There was a bed, mirror, sink and toilet, and the only door was barred, as well as the only small window. It wasn't dirty as usual prison cells were, it was just the size that made it uncomfortable. The bed had a mattress and the toilet and sink were polished and looked brand new. She <em>was<em> a prisoner… right?

Hungary stood from the bed and made her way to the cell door. She couldn't see much from her angle, but she heard a voice coming from her right.

"Dammit… dammit… dammit…" it repeated over and over again. Going over to the right wall, Hungary knocked.

"Is that you Gil?" she asked.

"Liz? Oh, so you woke up." Prussia said. "Took you long enough. Does your head hurt?"

"I'm fine." She said. "How about you?"

"Aside from the healing bullet hole in my head, I'm just dandy." Prussia said.

"He didn't!" Hungary exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down." Prussia said. "Or the guards won't hesitate to hit you over the head with a metal pipe."

"…They did that to you?" she asked.

"Yeah." Prussia said. "But how do they expect me to be calm when my own brother is working for a madwoman and I can't even bitch off at him?"

"I know how you feel." Hungary said. "I want to smack him upside the head. I mean, he doesn't have to do this—"

"Shh!" Gilbert quickly shushed her. "Someone's coming."

And right he was. Pairs of boots stomped down the hall, and across the small hallway from their cells, the guards opened a few more cells and threw in new prisoners. Once they were gone, one of the prisoners began to rant away in French.

"Francis…?" Gilbert called. In response to his name, Francis Bonnefoy came to his cell door and stared at both Gilbert and Elizaveta in surprise.

"So he got you two also?" he asked. "Mon dieu, the idiot!"

As Francis began to continue his French rant, Gilbert looked at the other two cells. He could hear soft sniffling and a few sobs.

"Hey… Romano, don't cry." Gilbert heard Antonio. "Everything will be alright, I'm sure of it."

"Shut up!" Romano exclaimed. "I-I'm not crying you jerk!"

"Lemme guess." Gilbert said. "Francis got the letter and decided to stick with Antonio thinking that they'd have a better chance at winning?"

"Yeah." Antonio came to his cell door. "But I didn't expect Ludwig to have actually agreed and came along to capture us."

"You and me both." Gilbert said. "And I'm still healing from the bullet hole he put in my head."

"L' Bâtard!" France exclaimed, returning to his cell door. "How dare he do that to his own brother!"

"Keep your voice down." Gilbert said. "Or I'll let you find out the hard way what they do to you if you're too loud."

Francis reluctantly quieted down after that comment, and silence was the only thing that echoed through the hall. That is, until Romano spoke up.

"So what the hell are we going to do now?" he asked.

"Well, we can't really discuss thoughts of escape openly." Elizaveta said. "So I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"…Hey, Roma." Gilbert said.

"What?" Romano asked.

"Did you see Feli at all?" Gilbert asked. Romano paused before answering.

"I only caught a glance at him." He said. "In the hallway as we were being dragged in here. He was fine… but he looked… sad."

"I don't blame him." Gilbert said. "I'd be sad too if my boyfriend were working for a madwoman."

"I don't think that was it." Romano said, drawing everyone's attention. "It was different…"

"What do you mean?" Gilbert asked.

.

.

.

.

"You've done a fine job Ludwig." Nadine said, looking over a few papers from the French and Spanish governments. "I'm pleased. Your next job is to catch America. Get to it."

"M-May I question?" Ludwig asked. Nadine nodded her head in permission. "I thought we were going after England next, then America."

"According to a report from my men," Nadine said, "England has created some sort of force field around his residence. We can't get in. You will capture America and use him to capture England. Any other questions?"

"Nein." Ludwig said, heading for the door. "I will head over there then. I presume your men are waiting?"

"Of course." Nadine said. "And I'll let you take your time with this one. Make sure you do it right. My only rule is just not stay out too late. Understood?"

Ludwig nodded before leaving the room and heading out to his next job. Thinking about how America could be at times like these, he began to think of a way to trap him.

Later, Alfred was sitting in his house watching TV. He had his shotgun by his side and two pistols in his shoulder holsters. He had to be ready for anything. The Germans could strike at any time. Without warning he heard a crash, and he immediately jumped up and grabbed his rifle. He then noticed a rock sitting inside his window, and a pair of kids running off laughing outside.

"Damn kids…" he muttered, and went over to pick up the rock. As he bent over to grab it, he felt the cold metal of a gun's barrel being pressed against his forehead. "Shit."

"Come quietly." Ludwig said. "I have something for you to do."

"Does it involve backstabbing my friends?" Alfred asked with a glare.

"Follow my orders properly and we'll see." Ludwig said. Once Alfred was in custody, they headed to England's house.

"_All you need to do is get him to take down the force field." Ludwig said. "And get him out of his house. Do you think you can do that much?"_

Alfred didn't like this. This was the last thing he wanted to do. He had to lie and trick Arthur into a false sense of security, and then stand aside as Ludwig and Nadine's men took him into custody. If only he could warn Arthur beforehand, but he knew that he'd be watched the entire time, and if he gave any sort of hint as to what was going to happen, who knows what they would do to them once they were captured. As Alfred approached Arthur's house, he sighed and glanced behind him. Ludwig and several other men were scattered about and in disguise. Guess he'd have to go as they told him to.

When Alfred arrived at Arthur's house, he waved his hand through the air before reaching for the gate. He didn't feel any force field, so he decided to go in. Without warning, he felt something pull at him and he was dragged into the house. Once he was inside, he was shook by the shoulders and a familiar voice scolded him.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Arthur exclaimed. "You know that we're being targeted and here you're out walking around! And you're unarmed at that!"

"Arthur…" Alfred was surprised that the older nation had known he was coming. But then again, the country that was Great Britain always seemed to be one step ahead of him at the best of times. As the Brit continued to scold him, Alfred couldn't help but smile.

"Why the hell are you smiling, you git?" Arthur exclaimed. "Are you listening to me?"

"No, not really." Alfred said. "Anyway, I'm sure you know that I'm in a bit of a problem right now."

"Of course I know." England said, ceasing his shaking of America's shoulders and grabbing a nearby book. "That's why I pulled you in here the moment you stepped onto my grounds."

"…And you know what they told me to do… right?" America asked. England nodded.

"And I know the circumstance too." He said. "But don't worry; I have a plan to keep things in our favor."

"Really?" America asked. "What plan is that?"

"The plan where this happens." England opened the book in his hands and began an incantation. A magic circle appeared beneath America, catching him off guard. He tried to step off it, but the spell kept him trapped inside.

"Arthur! What are you doing?" he exclaimed.

"With you under their control, they'll surely win." England said. "I won't let that happen. Don't do anything stupid, and listen to Canada for once, alright?"

"Wait! You can't be serious!" America shouted. "Let me out of this thing! I can't leave you behind!"

But it was already done. As England finished his incantation, America was teleported away to the safety of Canada's house. Arthur closed his book and sighed.

"Can't you see I'm only doing what's best for you?" he muttered. "I won't let them have you. No matter what…"

Tossing his book to the side, Arthur headed outside, giving himself up to Ludwig and Nadine's men. When he was asked where America was, he smiled.

"Far away from here." He said. "And I will never let you have him."

Of course, after this statement England received quite a beating to try to get him to talk, but he wouldn't budge. America had slipped away.

When Nadine heard the news, she was angered, but not to the point of blind rage. She thought and understood England's choice. She smiled.

"How far one goes for love." She said. "There should be a limit. Going so far should be called idiocy instead of devotion, don't you think Feliciano?"

Italy said nothing. He stared down at his lunch and dared not make eye contact with Nadine. Why did she even want him as a lunch guest anyway? She knew that he wouldn't enjoy himself without his beloved pasta.

"Feliciano." She said. "Keep your eyes open. It looks as if you're sleeping."

Italy opened his amber eyes and nodded. Nadine was much stricter than Germany, but thus far she hasn't harmed him. Maybe he was just lucky. Or maybe Nadine had a reason for keeping him intact. It was most likely the latter; as long as Feliciano was safe, Ludwig would follow Nadine's orders. And if he failed, Feliciano would get a beating as well as Ludwig. It made the Italian think about what Nadine said about love. Can one go too far for love? Would going so far be called idiocy instead of devotion? With nothing much to do, Italy thought about it. He thought and thought and thought about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are nice~<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!**

**other chapters will be coming quickly (since i've fallen behind on this site)  
>if you want to read the other chapters before i post them here, go to my deviantart *see profile*<strong>

* * *

><p>In Canada's house, America lay on the guest bed that had been prepared for him and he sulked. And his hand hurt. A LOT. Guess he shouldn't have been punching the floor after he was teleported to Canada's house. Hardwood flooring can really hurt your knuckles apparently. But that physical pain didn't equal the emotional pain he was feeling. Sure he knew that England only wanted to protect him, but couldn't they have <em>both<em> escaped? It didn't seem fair… at least on England's part. It made America feel… spoiled; knowing England only wanted to protect him and only him.

Getting off the bed, America headed into the living room where he found Canada.

"Hey Mattie." He said, taking a seat next to his brother. "I'm starving, what do you have to eat?"

"…What do you want to know?" Matthew asked.

"I want to know where you keep your food." Alfred said.

"No, you don't." Matthew called his brother's bluff. "If you're hungry, you go straight to the fridge without even asking me. You _never_ and I repeat _never_ ask me for food. It's not like you. What do you really want to know, Al?"

"… Did England plan all this ahead of time?" Alfred asked. "And were you in on it?"

"…Yeah." Matthew answered. "He told me to get a room ready for you and to make sure I had your favorites stocked up in the pantry."

"But _Why_?" Alfred asked. "Why just send me here and not himself? Or more importantly, why not _both_ of us?"

"You already know that, Al." Matthew said, getting up and heading to the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes, so don't do anything stupid."

"_Don't do anything stupid. And listen to Canada for once, alright?"_ Arthur's words echoed in Alfred's aching head. Lying down on the couch, the American ended up falling asleep before dinner.

.

.

.

.

"I cannot believe you!" Francis exclaimed from his cell door. "Don't you know that that just may break him?"

"Shut up Francis or you'll get a pipe to the head!" Gilbert shouted. "And I don't think that's what Eyebrows here intended."

"One, don't call me that." Arthur said. "And two, you're right. I don't think that my actions will stop Alfred from fighting back, but instead will fuel his determination. Understand, frog?"

"I agree with Arthur." Elizaveta said. "Alfred is a very stubborn guy. Knowing that Arthur sacrificed himself for him just may give him the courage and the balls to come here and get him back."

"You know who needs balls?" Romano asked. "That potato sucking bastard. He needs to kick that little bitch where the sun don't shine and get us all the hell out of here."

"Romano, don't say that." Antonio said. "You might get in trouble—"

"I mean, if he has the balls to break my fratello's fragile heart," Romano griped, "then he should have the balls to kick that cagna in the— What the hell are you doing, Spain?"

"Romano~" Antonio managed to reach over and tug the Italian's curl. "Don't be so bitter~ I'm sure everything is going to turn out fine, okay?"

"How do you know that?" Romano spat, trying to move away from Spain's hand.

"Because she doesn't have all of us yet." Antonio smiled. "And I'm sure the others are thinking of a way to get us the heck out of here."

"I hope you're right…" Arthur said.

"Hey, quiet!" Gilbert said. "Someone's coming."

The soft _tap tap_ of a single pair of shoes came down the hall. It was Augustus. He stopped before Elizaveta's cell and brought out the keys.

"Ms. Héderváry, you are requested in the madam's quarters." He said. "She has a bit of a… predicament."

.

.

.

.

"Don't look so nervous Ludwig." Nadine smiled from her desk. "I'm not upset about the America and England switch up. I understand what happened and you will not be punished."

Ludwig let out a silent sigh of relief. He was sure he was going to get a beating for letting America slip away, but apparently Nadine took it better than he thought.

And was it just him… or did she look… sad?

There was something about Nadine that was different. Her eyes didn't hold the icy glare from before, and her dress was a dark red, not the usual dark navy. _Did something happen?_ Ludwig wondered. She didn't seem like the sort of person who would be especially sad or upset about anything. As he wondered, he heard the door open behind him. When he looked back, he wasn't surprised to see Augustus, but upon seeing Elizaveta he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Why did he bring her out?

"Ah, Ms. Héderváry." Nadine said. "How nice of you to stop by."

Nadine's words made Ludwig confused. What the hell was up with her?

"Nadine, do you have any sort of abdominal pain?" Elizaveta asked. Nadine nodded.

"Yes and it is just awful." She said. "It hurts so much and I feel so nauseous." Elizaveta smiled, but Ludwig could tell it was forced.

"Why don't you head to your room and I'll meet you there." She said, and Nadine walked off. Once she was out of the room, she turned to Augustus. "Nothing's wrong with her. It's her menstrual period. The cramps are one of the symptoms and I'm sure her softening in mood is because of it as well. Is this her first time?"

"I believe it's the third time this year." Augustus said.

"And how long does this usually last?" Hungary asked.

"Just a few days." Augustus said. "Then it ends without much event."

"Then let me talk to her for a bit and things should be fine." She said, and with a nod, Augustus left. Looking at Ludwig, Hungary frowned.

"If I didn't have anything else to do, you wouldn't be standing right now." She said, and left the room to Nadine's quarters. Ludwig sighed. Guess he was the bad guy now. Quickly and quietly he left the room. With Nadine not feeling well, he somewhat had the day off. The small thought of sabotage ran through his head, but he knew he couldn't do that; there were guards loyal to Nadine everywhere. If he tried anything, who knows what could happen? With another sigh, he headed down to the kitchen, aiming to quell his inability to do anything with food.

.

.

.

.

"Roderich, calm down." Vash said. "Pacing and muttering to yourself isn't going to help anybody."

"But what else can I do?" Roderich exclaimed. "I can't just sit here and do nothing; I have to help them somehow!"

"We're working on it." Vash said. "What you need to do is stay calm and don't panic. If you panic, you'll scare Lili and then we won't get anything accomplished."

"You're right…" Roderich muttered, and sat down. "But I just can't help it, I'm worried."

"We are too." Vash said. "And we need to keep our guards up. Although Nadine can't tread on my land, there's no telling what she might try to do—"

Without warning, a gunshot rang out, startling the two nations. Vash immediately grabbed his rifle and ran to the front door. Once there, he came face to face with Holland and Belgium, of course with Holland holding a rifle into his face.

"So you were the one who fired that shot?" Switzerland asked. Holland nodded.

"We were just stopping by to check up on you guys!" Belgium said. "And we _were_ gonna knock, but big bro here didn't want to waste any time just in case you guys were having trouble."

"Or you could have just emailed us." Switzerland said. "That would have at least saved me one door."

"…Oh." Holland mumbled. "Sorry…"

"Don't worry about it." Switzerland said. "I'll fix it later. Anyway, come in and sit down. We'll hope you weren't followed."

"Nah, we made sure to get here quickly and undetected." Belgium smiled. "Nothing to worry about."

"So what exactly are you doing?" Holland asked. "Just sitting around?"

"Actually, we're working on getting some information about Nadine." Switzerland said. "Liechtenstein is doing some more research in the other room."

"Liliiiiiiiiiii!" Belgium exclaimed, running to the other room. "Guess who's here?"

Holland sighed. Belgium was too hyper for a time like this. Sitting beside Austria, he took out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"What's that?" Austria asked.

"It's from the Nordics." Holland said. "They're hiding out in a secret location so they can move freely from place to place. They wanted me to pass on that tip to the rest of you just in case."

"Do they have some sort of plan to defeat Nadine?" Switzerland asked. Holland shrugged.

"I haven't been able to speak with them at all." He said. "But Sealand has contacted me."

"Sealand?" Austria asked. "You mean the little boy that bugs England all the time?" Holland nodded. "What did he say?"

"He told me that he wanted to help." Holland said. "And that he was going to do some digging as to how we could break the others out."

"Doesn't he know he himself could be captured?" Austria said. "Foolish child."

"Actually, I don't really think that's it." Switzerland said, earning confused looks from Holland and Austria. "Sealand is an old British fort, hardly a country. I'm guessing Nadine isn't after him since he's so small a territory. Because of that, he can move around freely."

"But wouldn't he have to have been targeted to know about all this?" Austria asked.

"Not necessarily." Switzerland muttered. "Sweden adopted him and he's been living with the Nordics for a while. That way he'd know about Nadine."

"…Hey Switzerland—" Holland started to say, but was cut off by Belgium and Liechtenstein running in.

"Big brother! I've got news!" Liechtenstein exclaimed. "Nadine's been temporarily bedridden!"

"How do you know that?" Switzerland asked.

"Hungary just emailed me!" she said. "She's been ordered to take care of Nadine and was able to use her computer without her knowing!"

"Is she still on?" Austria asked. Liechtenstein nodded. "Then let's have a little talk with her. The sooner we are able to plan out an escape for them, the better."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are Love! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!**

* * *

><p><em>I didn't think it was real. Those screams; the sounds of the whiplashes, the taste of blood on my tongue. I didn't think any of it was real, and I was right, it wasn't. It was all a dream, thank god. But it was a dream that felt so real, it scared me. All my friends, captured and tortured by Nadine, their screams sounded so real, as if they were right beside me. The sounds of the whiplashes stung my eardrums, and it was so dark I couldn't even see my own hands, much less use them to cover my ears. When I finally woke up, I tasted blood like in my dream, but that was just because I bit the inside of my cheek and it bled. It was the middle of the night, and I was alone. There was no Ludwig beside me in my bed, and the door was locked so I couldn't go out and search for him. I hate being alone, it makes me so scared, like everyone abandoned me. I know they haven't, but still. That's one of the reasons I hate this place. Why does Nadine want to control all of us? And why is she forcing Germany to help her?<em>

_Or more importantly, why is he complying? Just because she has me as a captive? It made me think. Was Ludwig really doing this because he loves me? Because he doesn't want to see me hurt?_

_Is that love? Or is it idiocy?_

Italy stared down at his breakfast. He was alone in his own room, yet again. He stood from the small table that held his breakfast and strolled over to the window, looking down at the garden outside of Nadine's home. He was on the third floor of her mansion, and there were guards everywhere, so escape was not an option. If only it was, then maybe things wouldn't be so bad and he wouldn't have so much doubt in his heart. _If only Japan were here_, he thought. _He'd give me advice on what to do and make me feel better._

As if on cue, a black-clad figure jumped into the room and landed on the floor without a sound. Italy almost screamed, but immediately calmed down when the stranger revealed their face.

"Seems you've gotten yourself into some trouble, I see."

.

.

.

.

As Nadine was bedridden, Hungary worked quickly. She contacted Switzerland and Austria and they all began to work out a battle plan. She and the others would have to escape somehow, and they needed someone who could get in and out of the mansion without being caught. Everyone immediately thought of Japan. As they tried to contact him, Holland spoke up.

"Speaking of Japan." He said. "I spoke with him earlier. He said he had no idea what we were talking about when we were discussing Nadine."

"What do you mean?" Switzerland asked.

"Japan did not receive a threat." Holland said bluntly. "I found it strange."

"That _is_ strange." Austria said. "I thought that everyone got a threat."

"China, Vietnam, Korea, they all got threats." Holland said. "But Japan didn't. I wonder why."

"I asked Hungary to check Nadine's computer." Switzerland said. "Let's hope we find out the answer."

"…Hey, Switzy." Liechtenstein asked from beside the computer. "What's going to happen once everyone breaks out?"

"Everyone will be brought here." Switzerland said. "My territory seems to be the only place that's safe from Nadine. Why do you ask?"

"But what if something goes wrong and she attacks us?" Liechtenstein worried. Switzerland sighed.

"You remember my 'permanent neutrality' rule." He said. "Even she knows not to break it. And besides, I have my secret weapon if she ever does decide to attack us."

"Secret weapon?" Austria asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Like I said, it's a secret." Switzerland said. "I'll never tell unless it's absolutely necessary."

A small silence followed Switzerland's statement, everyone in the room wondering just what the neutral nation was hiding. Before they could ask further, Hungary appeared on the computer screen.

"Have you found anything?" Austria asked. She shook her head.

"I've pretty much gone through everything in her computer." Hungary said. "But there isn't anything about Japan at all. It's weird. I've found things about us and Germany but there's nothing, and I mean _nothing_ about Japan."

"Even though it may seem weird, we can use it to our advantage." Switzerland said. "Japan might be the only one who can get in there undetected. He's done it before, remember?"

"Right." Hungary said. "But here's another thing. I tried contacting him three times already, but he hasn't answered me at all."

"He hasn't?" Switzerland asked. "Then… do you think there's a chance that—"

"I don't think she's already captured him." Holland said. "He's probably just busy. …That or he's already on his way there."

"He couldn't be!" Hungary said. "He needs to know the layout and the situation fir—"

Without warning, Hungary's connection was cut off. Now with a sense of panic, Vash and the others tried to reconnect with her, but their efforts were futile. Elizaveta's first contact with her friends would be her last.

At least, for the while.

.

.

.

.

Back in Canada's house, things were extremely calm to the point where America wanted to go out and jump one of Nadine's men. Of course this idea was put to rest by Canada, but America still felt antsy. He needed to _do_ something. Something that required punching somebody in the face and making them regret the day they screwed with him and his Iggy. Wait…

America ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Those thoughts again… _Now's not the time for them,_ he thought. _We're in too much danger to get distracted… But I guess that makes Mattie right… I _do_ know why England just sent _me_ here…_

"But now it's time for _me_ to be the hero." He mumbled, standing up from the couch and heading for the door. Before he could open it, he noticed a white polar bear blocking it.

"Move." Alfred said. Kumajiro shook his head.

"You're not allowed out." The bear said. "Especially when Matthew doesn't know."

"You're not the boss of me." Alfred frowned, starting to nudge Kumajiro with his foot. The polar bear stood on his hind legs and chomped down on Alfred oncoming shin. With a shriek, Alfred started hopping around, waving the leg with the bear attached around.

"Get it off! Get it off!" he shouted. "Mattie! Get your bear off my leg!"

"Well, that's what you get for trying to leave." Matthew came down the stairs calmly, toweling his hair. Once he came to the bottom of the stairs, Kumajiro released Alfred's leg and the bear scampered over to his owner. With a smile, Matthew picked him up and hugged him close.

"Good work Kuma." He said, petting Kumajiro's head. "You now get an extra fish for dinner as a reward."

"What the hell, Mattie?" Alfred exclaimed.

"You know Nadine's men are around the house." Matthew said, passing Alfred and heading for the kitchen. "If we leave, we'll be captured. And if you're captured, Arthur's sacrifice would have been for nothing."

Alfred glared at his brother's back, but he knew he was right. With a pout, he followed Matthew to the kitchen for dinner. It was when the two of them were together that they heard shouting come from outside. Grabbing his pistol from his shoulder holster, Alfred headed for the front door, Matthew close behind with a hockey stick and Kumajiro in hand. Once they were outside, they saw what all the ruckus was about.

"Yo!" Denmark held up a peace sign at the American brothers, standing over a pile of Nadine's men, unconscious and bound. "What's up guys?"

"You bastard!" America exclaimed. "_I_ wanted to do that!"

"Come on, come on, inside, inside." Finland shoved everyone inside the house before a fight could break out. Though they had heard the Nordics had managed to escape Nadine's radar, the American brothers never expected they'd show up _now_ of all times.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" America asked.

"Well, it's dinnertime." Norway said. "And we were in the area so we decided to stop by."

"I'll get cooking then." Canada sweatdropped and left for the kitchen. Now he had the five Nordics _and_ his brother to feed. _'Tonight will surely be eventful.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved!<strong>


End file.
